


Forest

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the simple delight of companionship on a journey. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest

The man sighed contentedly as they strode through the sun dappled glade, and his elf companion turned to gaze at him, puzzled, as he was not usually given to such displays.

"What pleases you so, Aragorn?" he inquired.

"Simply the day, Legolas," Aragorn replied. "Is there anything more peaceful than a quiet forest?"

"A quiet forest?" The elf was still bewildered. "Can you not hear the birds singing in the trees?"

"Certainly, my friend."

"And the crickets chirping in the grass?"

"I hear them as well."

"Then why do you say the forest is quiet?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed again, less pleased this time. "I suppose I meant it as a relative term."

"Ah." The elf was silent for a few moments. Then, "To an elf, the forest is never quiet," he said.

"I suppose not," Aragorn replied.

"Were I to find myself in a silent forest," Legolas continued, "it would be unnerving, not ... peaceful."

"Well then, I should hope you never encounter such a forest."

"Would you not find it so? Unnerving, I mean?"

"If the forest were completely silent? Most likely I would, yes," Aragorn huffed.

Legolas nodded. "It would be most unnatural."

"Indeed," replied Aragorn testily.

Catching the tone, Legolas turned to him. "My friend," he inquired, "what has happened to your good mood? Do you not still find a quiet forest peaceful?"

"Ah, but this forest is quiet no longer, Legolas. It is filled with the prattle of an elf!"


End file.
